Defective
by kbecks41319
Summary: It's Christmas and Alexis is upset about something. Can Spencer cheer her up?


A/N: I missed this pairing.. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"If that's Hotch, tell him to bite me and hang up. You're not leaving." Alexis rolled over on the floor, curling up with her thick blanket as Spencer sat up to fish his phone off of the coffee table.<p>

"I can't just tell my boss t- Hello?" He sat up straight, stretching his toes out to press against his girlfriend's side.

"Give me the phone, I will," she squealed before she wiggled away from his feet and pressed mute on the television remote.

"It's only Emily," Spencer promised as he returned his attention back to the phone.

"Tell her Hi and Merry Christmas."

She grinned as she crawled away, ignoring the conversation going on behind her, finally standing up and heading into the kitchen. Twirling her way towards the refrigerator, she opened it up and danced on spot as she carefully pulled out a tray of jello shots that she had made earlier.

"Emily, I have to go. No, nothing's wrong. Alexis is pulling out the jello shots." Spencer laughed at something the other woman said, standing up and heading into the kitchen as well. "Yeah, hope you have a good one too. We'll see you at JJ's tomorrow."

Alexis simply ignored him as she moved about the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of vodka out of the freezer and two shots glasses before moving over to the bar. She set it all out, turning to give him a smirk. "No case?"

"Nope," he assured her as he walked to her. "Emily said to remind you that your limit is ten jello shots."

"I have no limit," the redhead scoffed as she turned to grab them each a shot. "She's the one who downed ten in one go and ended up passed out without a shirt on."

"I got socked in the arm for you posting that picture on Facebook," he pouted as he rubbed his arm at the memory.

"JJ's fault," she snickered. "I told her about it happening and she wanted pictures or it didn't happen. I was obviously obligated to share the picture with the world."

"Your logic," he shook his head and took the offered shot, raising his eyebrow. "On three?"

"Don't ruin my logic with your story," she quoted her dad as she nodded. "One, two, three."

They both threw back the shot they held in their hands, Alexis shivering as the taste shocked her senses. Spencer just made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust as the shot worked through his system.

"I'll never understand why you like them so much," he admitted before placing the small plastic cup down on the counter.

"And I'll never understand how you can drink that nasty piss water," she scrunched her face up as she exchanged her empty cup for a new one, not even bothering to give him another one.

"You know, normal people curl up on couch and watch Christmas movies for Christmas.. not down jello shots." He quirked his eyebrow at her, leaning his hip against the counter as he watched her. "What happened to the movie marathon we had planned?"

She shrugged, not bothering to answer him as she threw back her second shot and placed the empty cup down. Avoiding his eyes, she grabbed a cookie from the plate that they had made earlier that day.

"Lex," he murmured and stepped in front of her, his hands going to rest on her hips as he looked down into her eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm fine," Alexis sighed as she put the cookie down and rested her forehead against his shoulder. She knew he wouldn't drop it. "It's silly.."

"You'll feel better if you talk about it," he reasoned with her as he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on her back. "And we can still do jello shots until we drop, if you want to after."

She couldn't help it, she chuckled as she nuzzled her nose into his shirt and inhaled deeply before pulling back with a sigh. "Dad called this morning."

"Is everything okay?" His voice was flooded with concern, bringing a smile to her lips as she nodded.

"He's fine," she promised.

"Is it your Grams? Or Kate? Your mom?" A frown creased his brow, his brain quickly going through other people that were important to her.

"They're all fine," she cut in before he could list any more people.

Band-aid method, she told herself. Curling her fingers in his t-shirt, she looked down at their feet and let another sigh slip from her lips. She felt ridiculous, letting this work her up like it was.

"She's pregnant," she heard herself whisper.

"Your mom?" He frowned, looking down at her.

Her head jerked up, a look on her face that immediately had his eyes widening as realization slapped him in the face. His mouth popped open to form a small 'o' before he could catch himself.

"She's already four months gone and they just now decided to tell me," she whined, her voice shaking as she fought off tears. "And the only reason they did is because one of the newspapers caught them at the doctor."

"I'm sure they would have told you soon," he said softly as he ran his hand up her back. "You would have noticed when we go down for New Years."

"That's about a week from now. Why did they wait so long?" She rubbed her hand over her face, trying not to let the tears that wanted to fall so bad escape her eyes. "I would never hide something like that from them."

"They didn't give you a reason?" Spencer frowned, running his fingers through her hair.

"Esposito beeped in with a body, which is always more important than me." She groaned and pushed away from him, grabbing two shots and crossing the kitchen to put space between them. She didn't want him to reason with her, nor did she want him to take away the alcohol.

"You know that's not true, Alexis." He turned to watch her, leaning against the counter. He knew better than to try and tell her not to do something; she'd do it just to spite him.

"It feels like it," she muttered before downing one shot after another, her body shuddering at the taste. Her shoulders slumped as she realized he was between her and the rest of the shots. Licking her bottom lip, she brushed her hair out of her face before leaning against the wall with a defeated sigh. "He's starting over."

"Want to skip JJ's tomorrow and go see your dad?" Spencer pushed off of the counter, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

She shook her head quickly, her hair whipping her face as she scrunched her nose up. "I really want to see JJ and Henry," she admitted with a shy glance towards the floor.

"If he was older, I might be worried." He teased her with a smile as he crossed the kitchen to her, handing the bottle of water over.

"You would have every right to be," she smirked as she took the water with a smile in thanks. "He's quite handsome."

"You have to wait until he's 18," he reminded her.

"I guess I'll just stick around here until then," she sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes a bit as she placed the water on the counter.

Alexis bit her lip as he glared down at her, laughter escaping her mouth moments later as she was lifted off the floor and thrown over his shoulder.

"That's it, I'm returning you. I told Build-A-Girlfriend I didn't want a defective one." He shook his head as he started for the door, changing his course at the last moment to toss her onto the couch.

"You think I'm defective?" There was feigned hurt in her words, her eyes going wide as her lips pulled down in a playful pout.

"Oh yes. Horribly so," he rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the couch, moving to rest his body over top of hers.

"You should probably take me back," she agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "They'll probably resell me at a discount."

"That poor, unfortunate soul." He couldn't help the smile as he leaned down to press his lips to hers in a kiss, relaxing when she sighed underneath him.

The kiss was soft and slow, each of them taking the time to explore the others mouth as they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment. When they finally pulled apart, Alexis looked up at him with a lazy smile and heavy eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded, brushing his lips against hers briefly before flashing her a smile.

"I would do anything to keep that smile on your face."


End file.
